Across Time
by Ken Dragon of Courage
Summary: He gave his life to save the universe, now he has been called back from the void with a new mission. A gift from mysterious being and a new team to fight alongside. He will also meet a girl that will turn his world upside down. Will he survive in this world of organic beings and learn their meaning of life? (trust me the story will be better then the summary, I promise!)


**Disclaimers: I do not own Legend of Korra or Bionicle,**

Across Time

Prologue

Ingnika stood in fron of Toa Gali, unable to speak after what she just told him. Then after a moment he was able to speak again.

"Yes, but... It would mean the end of my existance... As a Toa. I would be... Just a mask again... Not a Hero," Ignika said. He was about to say more, but Gali stopped him.

"Listen to me! You wanted to be a Toa because of Matoro, because of the sacrifice he made. What would he have done now?" she said. "What would a real Hero do?"

"Matoro died to save a universe... Without fear, without hesitation... Because he knew it was the right thing to do," Ignika said, rising off the floor. "If I am to be worthy of him... Of the name 'Toa'... Can I do less?"

And as he said that, the Codrex began draining his life. He cried out in pain as his energy was drained.

"ARRHHH... So this is... Pain. But suffering it for the good of all... Makes it easier to bear," he force out as his body dissolved. And the last thing Ignika felt was peace, for he had completed his mission. With that, darkness fell over him.

Ignika's POV

After what seemed like eternity, a figure appeared. The figure wore a black armor that looked like it was made from the night sky on Mata Nui, shining on the black surface. The figure came closer until I could see its face, the figure's face revealed a being made of an organic origin, with black skin, fiery hair, blazing red eyes and orange markings etched across his face. Then he spoke in a calm and soothing voice.

"Hello young one. My name is Ammon. I have watched you grow and flourish to be come a hero and sacrifice yourself to save countless lives," Ammon said. "But I come to ask you to help save many more lives, and guide them in their time of need."

I stared at him for a while. "A second chance at life? Is that even possible?" I thought. Ammon chuckled at this. "Can he read minds?"

"Yes little one. I can read your mind. And yes, what I offer is a second chance at life. On a new world, full of new challenges, new people, and a new way of life." H paused before continuing. "and you will not be alone, for I have chosen three others. Look for the lotus, the bison and the hawk."

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to do? Who am I to protect?" I asked.

Ammon shook his head while smiling. "You will know in time young one." And with that he started to fade.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave. I need to know what to do!" I yelled.

"All will be made clear young hero," Ammon said as I was consumed by light. "Now I give you life. Take this gift that I give to you Ignika, and LIVE!"

My body began to transform a technorganic being, to a being made organic tissue, as the metal disappeared. My mask melted away and soft organic tissue took its place. Then a soft stringy material grew on top of my head. Then my arms and legs became small, and thin, still strong. When the transformation was done, a soft light weight material wrapped itself around me. The material was gold and silver in color, with my own language, and another foreign language embroidered on the sleeves and collar of the tunic. The pants were held up by a belt, and it had carved in the center of it the symbol of Ignika.

Darkness gave way to light as I was thrown towards the world below. I heard the wind rush by as I fell. In the distance other things could be heard, like screaming. Turning my head I saw other beings falling towards the world beneath us.

Looking down I saw that I was going to hit a monument on an island in the middle of water. When I hit the ground, my vision was claimed in the darkness not of death, but that of exhaustion.

Down in Republic City 30 seconds ago.

No one knew what to make of the light that engulfed the city. To some people it looked like an explosion, and to others it looked like the northern lights, but to a small number it looked like a lotus flower. Little did they know that as this happened, seven beings fell from the lotus.

As the seventh fell, the statue of Avatar Aang began to glow, and as soon as the portal closed, the glow faded.

"Be safe young heroes," a voice said on the wind.

**So what did you think about the story? Did you like the way I introduced the main character?**

**Tell me what you thought of the story and reveiw.**


End file.
